Gemma's Problem and The Man She Loves
by virgil-t-stone
Summary: The idea germinated with the beginning of 'AK-51' it is a what if. What would have happened if Kip 'Half-Sack' had told her about why Clay did Cherry at the patch over party and what would happen after that. Please review. Chapter 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The member of SOA (Sons of Anarchy) is the property of mister Sutter, any other is mine. The story is completely original and that of mine

The look she gave him was of a lover, and he blushed every time. It was there secret and nobody would ever know. She remembered how it all began; it was the day the little bitch from Nevada got of the truck that brought the load of guns and went to see Clay.

It didn't take much to find out from Half-sac what was going on, of course it helped that he had a broken heart. She didn't really mind what happened though, after all she knew the way of the bikers. But what pissed her off ultimately was when she asked why Clay had chosen the little one over somebody more his age, and the kid said it was payback for something he had done.

****Flashback****

_"So what did you do?" She asked and Kip sighed._

_"Wasn't really what I did but what I said." He looked out the window at nothing and went on. "You had come by the shop earlier that day. . ."_

_"I remember," she said and he went on._

_"Well Clay heard me tell Juice you were a MILF."_

_After hearing nothing he didn't want to look but the silence worried him. "You really think that?" Gemma asked and he got worried because she was smiling._

"Kip," she called from the office. "I need you to run an errand for me."

He made an exasperated gesture but it was only for show to the other guys. "Okay Ms. Morrow," he said, he knew what her errands were and didn't have a problem with it.

"What can I do for you?" He asked a moment later while walking in the office drying his hands, he washed them of course.

"I need you to get this list of things and bring them to my house." He didn't get how she had said her house, or maybe he just wasn't listening, his eyes were focused on her cleavage.

He looked over the list then. "Um," he cleared his throat. "Sure thing Ms. Marlow."

He didn't see the slight smile on her face when he turned and walked out of the office as she added. "Oh and I've already told Clay so go on ahead."

He threw up his hand in acknowledgement and went for his locker.

Two hours later and Gemma was walking into the house, the sweet aroma of food hit her nose. "I'm home," she called out and voice she was expecting yelled.

"In the kitchen," and that is where she headed.

"Smells good," she said while rounding the corner.

She was handed a glass of wine as Half-Sack said with a smile. "A very fine vintage I bought a while back."

Gemma ran the glass under her nose and took a small sip to pass it over her tongue. "Where did you come across it?"

He smiled and did his best to imitate an Italian while saying. "It is of the Francis Coppola winery, the winemaker highly recommended it."

Gemma took another swallow of the red wine. "But how could you afford . . ."

A finger went to her lips. "It was easy," Half-Sack said in cutting her off. "I went by there to see an old army buddy I had gone to boot-camp with. He set me up with a couple of bottles at discount. It was really quite unexpected really but when presented with such a gift, I took it with no thought in the world, but one."

"What was that?"

Kip smiled. "To one day have the opportunity to share with a woman who would appreciate it."

Gemma set her glass down and smiled. "You do have a way of making a woman smile."

"Your meal will be ready in a few minutes," Kip said while turning back to the stove.

"You never did tell me where you learned to cook." Gemma was asking after they had finished the meal and Kip got up to get the dishes.

"It was a do or die situation really." He answered and went on. "My parents were alcoholics," Gemma nodded and said.

"I remember," and he went on.

"Well when it was time to eat mom was never around it seemed and neither was the old man, so. . ."

"Go figure, I know." Gemma said in finishing his sentence and then she got up and walked into the kitchen. "So that answers one question," she said before leaning back against the counter.

"But where did you lean so many of these exquisite dishes?" He asked, her hand finding its way to his chest. "Certainly that isn't the end of the story."

"No," he answered as her hand began to lightly run through the hair on his chest. "You can thank the army for that, I was a cook."

"You know I always wondered what it was you did in the army." Gemma said then. "But enough chit-chat just turn on the dish washer so we can take this to living room."

What started in the living room soon ended up in the bedroom as a nude Half-sack carried a carried a just as naked down the hall her glass of wine in hand. "One thing about it though," Gemma was saying an hour later completely exhausted and laying next to the young man. "You didn't learn your bedroom skills in the army."

"I won't answer that one." He said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The member of SOA (Sons of Anarchy) is the property of Mister Sutter, any other is mine. The story is completely original and that of mine**

It wasn't till two weeks later that Gemma again needed Kip Half-Sack to run and 'errand.' This time though she had news for him when they met for their tête-à-tête, what she had planned though didn't happen.

Clay called him to the office one morning and said Gemma wanted to talk to him. She gave him an order for the local Ralph's a grocery store in town. Fifteen minutes later and he was given leave by Clay to run her errands.

The first thing he noticed when pulling to the drive was her black car but he didn't think of it. Kip grabbed a couple of the bags out of his truck and took off for the house. The door was unlocked and he let himself into the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter, he was almost ready to go back out when he heard the retching.

He found Gemma in the downstairs bathroom leaning over the porcelain god. "What is wrong baby G?" He asked with concern, his hand automatically going to rub her back gently.

"Nothing really," she said. "Maybe it was the breakfast burrito I had this morning."

She was starting to get up then so he asked. "Are you sure?" She nodded and he went on. "Okay I am going to finish unloading the groceries."

He only had two more bags left and when he brought then in again he was greeted with the sound of before. "I'm alright trust me Kip." She said before he even had a chance to say anything after once again finding her in the bathroom.

He knew enough to back off so that is what he did by going to work in the kitchen. An hour later and he came into the living room where she was laying on the sofa her head in her hands. He had a comforter in one along with a steaming cup in the other.

"Here," he said after setting the cup on the coffee table. "Let get this on you." She saw the look on his face and something told her not to argue.

"This is good," she said after he was done and had handed her the cup. "What is it?"

"Sassafras Tea with a bit of honey," he answered.

Later when he was done cooking without telling he brought the plate in on a tray like a waiter. After setting the tray like the tea before on the table he sat down on the floor between her and it, and asked.

"Do you think you are ready to try and eat?" She smiled.

"With something that smells like that I am more than ready." She answered.

He commenced to start feeding her then and she couldn't help but say. "I feel weak," he looked at her.

"I'm not surprised," Kip said and asked. "How long have you been like that?"

She avoided the question and smiled. "I meant weak because you are taking care of me like this." She sighed. "Normally I am the one that takes care of everyone."

"So I am guilty," he said in reply. "But this is I am, so sue me."

"How much would I get?" She asked and then laughed.

"Not much I am afraid," and then he pulled out his pockets while adding. "Right now I am playing rabbit ears."

She busted out laughing then. "Oh you poor man," she said and then her tone changed. "I notice from the records you haven't had a raise since you started working at the garage."

"Yeah," he answered. "But hey beggars can't be choosers right." He started to get up then. "Plus just getting to be a prospect is like a raise to me."

"Well I think you deserve one." Gemma said with finality in her voice before adding. "Besides I run the office and can make sure it happens."

"Oh jeez," Kip said involuntarily then causing Gemma to asked.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered. "Just when you said that I had an image cross my mind of you and Clay."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." Gemma said with a smile as her hand rubbed his back. "He hasn't graced my bed since the morning of. . ."

Kip held up a hand then. "Somehow I think I know when so please don't go there."

"Fair enough," she answered and he got up to take the empty dishes. "Honey," she said when he got back, "I just had an idea."

Ten minutes later he was driving her car and taking her to the hospital. "Have you ever seen Abel?" She was asking and he nodded his head.

"Once," was his reply. "Jax took me with him to the hospital when he had to run an errand."

She could just imagine what the errand was but didn't say anything. Visiting hour was already over with of course, but Gemma had a free pass to N.I.C.U anytime. She was happy someone wasn't around, 'Tara must be off already,' she thought.

The nurse on duty let them in the unit since she knew Gemma. It was feeding time the nurse told Gemma while holding Abel. Gemma smiled then and said.

"Give him to my friend then, I think I have a cold and don't want to take a chance." Gemma had a mask for that precaution.

Kip didn't even flinch as the nurse put the baby in his arms, and Gemma couldn't help but admire they way he handled Abel. Unbeknownst to her though, she wasn't the only one, around in the shadows was Tara.

Before Gemma turned around Jax came limping into the room, he was still feeling the aftereffects from his run in with Kohn at the barbershop that day. "Isn't that Half-Sack?" Tara asked after pulling him into the shadows with her in case Gemma turned around.

"Looks like it," Jax answered and right then the door opened causing Tara to instinctively Jax into another doorway to a room. "You know it has been a long time since we played doctor." Jax said then upon seeing the examining table and then he smiled. "Want to hop up here and I'll check you over."

She couldn't help the slight smile and then wiped it away. "Would you get serious for one," she whispered in case they were still out in the waiting room. "What would he be doing here with your mom?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders then. "I don't know she has been having him run errands here lately." He answered and then smiled. "But you know how she likes to show him off anyway."

Tara looked out into the waiting room then and saw they were in the clear. "You go see your son and I'll meet you in a few." She said to Jax at the doorway.

While Jax was setting in the rocking chair with Abel, Tara was finishing up her duties. "Wasn't that Abel's grandmother earlier?" She asked after running into Betty the nurse who had been in there with her and Kip.

"Yeah," came the answer and Betty asked. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No," Tara replied. "But why was she wearing a mask?"

"Something about a cold and she didn't want Abel to get it." Betty said and didn't see Tara's eyebrows go up then.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Back at the house Gemma was just letting Kip help her into bed. "Whew," she said after collapsing back against the mattress. "I feel so weak for some reason."

"Are you going to be able to make it to the shop tomorrow?" Kip asked while arranging her pillows.

"We'll see," she said and asked. "Kip would you lay with me?"

He nodded and she smiled. "Just hold me though, nothing else."

"Sure," he answered and put his arms around her.

"I can get use to this," she murmured and he felt her relax into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: The member of SOA (Sons of Anarchy) is the property of mister Sutter, any other is mine. The story is completely original and that of mine**_

"What is wrong?" Jax asked Half-sac. "You look like your mind is a million miles away."

Kip smiled hoping that his true emotions wouldn't show. Gemma had given him a note an hour earlier, and this time it wasn't a grocery list. Clay called time then and he scrambled out from under the car he and Jax had been working on. What greeted Half-sack though was a vat of motor oil as the guys rushed him with it.

Before he could react they poured it all over him. "That is just our way of saying congratulations on your raise." Juice said with a smile and then Clay came out of the office.

"Hey Prospect," he called out. "You need to clean up your mess."

Kip quickly went to work doing that and then he hit the showers in the clubhouse, he was staying in one of the rooms like Jax. After getting a shower he got in his truck and headed over to see what Gemma wanted. As he pulled up to the curb in front of the address Gemma's car was coming around the corner. He waited till she pulled into the driveway and went to the door before letting himself out of the truck.

"It's open," he heard her call out after knocking on the door. "Why didn't you just walk in," she asked after he stepped into the kitchen where she was, "I saw you in the truck anyway."

Kip shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe in case there were nosey neighbors." He gave as his answer. "Like the one across the street."

"That would be Ms Gamble," Gemma said with a smile. "She wants to know about everything that is happening on this street, and it seems particularly this house."

Gemma pulled out a stool then and patted it. "Now let me give you proper thanks for the other night."

_**At that same time **_

Tara was heading down the hall in the hospital when she ran into Jax. "You come to see Abel?" She asked and he nodded.

"Among other things," he answered to which she smiled.

"Okay in that case let me finish my rounds it won't take long, go ahead, Becky will take care of you."

He pulled her to him and looked around before giving her a kiss. "Remind me to take care of you later on also."

She pulled away and he watched her go before continuing to the nursery. Tara turned the corner and a doctor was coming out of an office. She also noticed he didn't lock up, and knew his assistant had left twenty minutes earlier. As the doctor turned the corner at the end of the hall Tara slid into his office and quietly closed the door behind her.

While the nurse was placing Abel in Jax's arms Tara went to work. She had seen Gemma go into the office an hour earlier and knew it wasn't about Abel; his doctor wasn't the same one she was in the office of. Ten minutes later and she was joining Jax with a smile.

_**Back at Gemma's**_

Kip and Gemma was setting on the sofa, or he was with her head in his lap. "Did I tell you it looked like your arms were made to carry a baby?" She asked and involuntarily he smiled.

"It's something to think about," he said. "After all any man would want to be a father."

"Some might be and don't know it though." She said almost as if thinking aloud and then she looked up at him. "I found out why I haven't been feeling well lately."

He was caressing her head as he looked down. "So you took my advice," he said and she nodded.

"Want to know what he said?"

"Was it something that is being passed around?" He asked.

"You could say that," Gemma answered and then she sat up and looked at him. "He said I am pregnant."

The color began to drain from Kip's face and she began to wonder if she should have told him differently. "Does Clay know?" He asked and Gemma laughed.

"Why should he," she said while looking at him. "Clay is not the father."

"Shit," Kip muttered then and looked to see Gemma smiling.

"But don't worry about him," she said. "I am working on that part of this equation."

She put her arm around him then and pulled his head down to her shoulder. "Cheer up; I thought you would be happy."

"Ecstatic," he said in an almost sarcastic tone that he hoped she didn't catch. "It's just that I am given that news and then I can't help but see my life before my eyes also."

Gemma let out a soft chuckle as she combed his hair back off his forehead. "Baby I said don't worry about it and I mean it. I don't think Clay will be a problem much longer anyway." Kip pulled back and gave her a look. "It's just a feeling," she went on, "that is all."

_**Meanwhile **__**at Tara's house**_

"Thanks Jax for bringing me by here, I wanted to fix you something to eat without having the rest of the guys looking like Vultures." Jax couldn't help but smile then, they were in the living room after eating.

"Truth-be-known I do get tired of eating at the clubhouse, so no problem." He replied and picked his glass of tea up from the coffee table, and saw the way she looked. "Looks like you have something on your mind."

"Not really," she replied and noticed that his glass was empty. "Let me refill that for you."

Before he could respond she came up from where she had been setting in the corner of the sofa and was headed for the kitchen. He couldn't help but admire the view, she had changed after getting home, and she was wearing tight jeans and a shirt that didn't quite come down all the way in the back. His mind drifted back to a time when she got her tattoo.

He took her to the place it was down in Redlands a town just east of Los Angeles. Didn't even know where they were going till they got there, just followed her directions. They had spent the day at Disneyland and she wanted to leave after they ate that afternoon. She didn't even ask if it was alright for her to get the bird, it was to be a surprise for him later that night. It was her way of wanting to show him her commitment to him, he just thought of it at the time as a wild idea.

They ended up staying overnight there in town because he had made arrangements while waiting on her for some work himself. That was when he got the reaper on his back, it ended up taking two days, but she didn't mind as long as they were together and Gemma wasn't around to give her hell. Everyone sure was surprised though when he showed them his back, the tattoo shop in Redlands started getting business hand over foot then.

"What was that?" He asked after realizing she had said something.

"Oh I was just wondering something." She replied and then she walked over from where she had been leaning against the wall. "But it's not important right now."

'I think a talk with Gemma is in order first.' She thought with a smile while taking a seat on Jax's lap.

_**At that same time in Gemma's house**_

Somebody was setting in another person's lap Kip was cradled in her arms, her hand caressing the back of his head while his mouth was sending the right commands to her sexual outlets through her breast.

"Are you sure this is alright" Kip asked a minute later after pulling away from her bare naked breast, and Gemma smiled.

"What can you do, get me pregnant again."

With a shrug of his shoulders he went back to work and soon she was picking him up herself like an infant child and headed for the hall.


End file.
